El mensajero de los 7 mares
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: El mensajero era alguien que estaba acostumbrado a que le sucedieran cosas extrañas o meterse en problemas más grandes que el mismo ¿pero cómo hará ahora que termino en un mundo lleno de piratas y marines como miembro de la tripulación pirata de cierto chico de goma?Preview del fic


**Preview: ¿De mensajero a Pirata?**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fallout: New Vegas ni One Piece me pertenecen**

**Notas del autor 01: Recientemente me he puesto a ver One piece y tras ver los primeros capítulos aparte de darme cuenta de que fui un idiota por no ponerme a verla antes se me ocurrió esta idea, si a alguien le gusta puede utilizarla sin ningún problema.**

**Sumario: El mensajero era alguien que estaba acostumbrado a que le sucedieran cosas extrañas o meterse en problemas más grandes que el mismo ¿pero cómo hará ahora que termino en un mundo lleno de piratas y marines como miembro de la tripulación pirata de cierto chico de goma?**

Lo primero que noto el mensajero nro. 06 Víctor Graham cuando abrió los ojos fue que estaba acostado en una camilla_**-Me alegro que despiertes chico ya estaba empezando a temer lo peor-**_Le dijo una señora de edad avanzada vestida con las ropas típicas de una doctora_**-cuando te conseguí en la playa hace 3 semanas cubierto de sangre creí que no lo lograrías-**_Víctor estaba algo sorprendido ya que lo último que recordaba era estar caminando por el mojave cuando una extraña tormenta de arena lo atrapo tras una cruenta batalla con unos sanguinarios perdiendo luego el conocimiento.

_**-¿Disculpe señora me puede decir donde estoy y donde están mis cosas?- **_Le pregunto el mensajero a la doctora quien le señalo la mesa que estaba frente a su camilla_**-**__Bueno al menos no he terminado metido en otro embrollo-_Pensó con cierta ironía el chico recordando la última vez que estuvo en una situación similar y todas las situaciones en las que se vio implicado gracias a eso.

**/**

Habían pasado más de 2 semanas desde que el mensajero despertó y el llego a la conclusión de que de alguna manera había terminado en otro mundo ya que primero que nada, ellos no sabían nada de la gran guerra, además de que la tecnología (en ciertas áreas) y la sociedad no estaban tan avanzadas como en el mojave estaba el hecho de que el jamás había visto u oído sobre las frutas del diablo. Eso sin duda era un tema que le interesaba ya que aparte del hecho de que ellas proporcionaban extrañas habilidades a quien las comiera estaba el hecho de que sin duda habría mucha gente que pagaría fortunas por tener una, pero primero tendría que recuperarse por completo y reunir dinero para empezar su viaje ya que el prospecto de un nuevo mundo para explorar se le hacía prácticamente irresistible.

_**/**_

_**-Así que tú eres el "Grandioso" capitán Morgan dime algo es que no sabes que el abuso de esteroides provoca daño en la entrepierna y perdida de intelecto, aunque en tu caso eso no debe importar ya que dudo que alguna mujer quiera dormir tan feo como tú-**_le dijo Víctor con una sonrisa sardónica al cretino con brazo de hacha que era el capitán del regimiento de marines de la isla mientras lo apuntaba con la pistola de Benny la 9mn María y en su mano derecha llevaba su Katana, si bien al principio su plan era mantener el perfil bajo hasta poder irse de allí los abusos de autoridad que cometía el capitán junto a su hijo contra la población de la isla lo habían hartado y aunque si bien era cierto que él tenía la potencia de fuego suficiente para reducir ese fuerte a escombros el prefería no hacerlo ya que llamaría demasiado la atención y que al parecer los marines estacionados allí estaban también hartos de aquel imbécil .

_**-Maldita escoria pirata te atreves a burlarte de mí el poderoso capitán Morgan-**_Él es silenciado cuando una bala de la pistola le roza la mejilla y el mensajero le dice en un tono burlón.

**-**_**En eso te equivocas mi estimado cavernícola yo no soy un pirata solo soy un simple mensajero y la encomienda que te traigo es una golpiza por ser un cretino con la gente de esta isla- **_Pero en ese momento aquel extraño chico de goma le pregunta a el mientras soltaba a Zoro.

_**-Y dime Víctor te vas a unir a mi tripulación de piratas junto con Zoro-**_el mensajero sonrió confiadamente y le respondió a él.

_**-Qué más da Luffy total yo ya quería irme de aquí pero oye si vamos a trabajar juntos más te vale ayudarme a explorar este mundo y si se puede a conseguir un medio para regresar de dónde vengo.-**_Luffy sonriéndole alegremente le respondió que si mientras que Zoro se ponía al lado de el con sus tres katanas desenfundadas.

_**-Más te vale que no me estorbes ya que tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese bastardo-**_Le dijo el espadachín al mensajero quien solo sonrió y le respondió.

_**-Lo mismo va para ti cabeza de lechuga aunque no te preocupes ya que creo que hay suficiente para los dos-**_ Zoro gruño ante el apodo mientras ambos se lanzaban al combate.

_**/**_

_**Notas del autor 02: Y eso es todo amigos, espero que les guste esta idea y quieran continuarla ya que yo dudo que el futuro cercano pueda hacerlo solo pido esto por favor:**_

_**1ro Nada de Yaoi por favor: no tengo nada en contra del genero pero es que simplemente no me gusta y ya este sitio está saturado de él.**_

_**2do: Pueden darle la personalidad y habilidades que les de la gana al mensajero solo no lo vuelvan invencible y que para resolver todos sus problemas saque el Fatman y que no sea emo por favor.**_

_**3ro: pueden emparejarlo con cualquier chica de one piece que quieran solo no lo hagan harem ya que con 2 creo que es suficiente.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
